The present invention relates to an optoelectronic stadia, measuring or surveyor's rod. The stadia is intended for a surveying system with a rotary laser beam. The stadia is set up at a distance from the rotary laser, so that the laser beam periodically strikes the stadia.
Tests have already been carried out with stadias having a plurality of photoelectric cells on their sides and which were connected via an analog network to a display. The tolerances of the components, particularly the precision resistors used, led to such serious disadvantages tht such solutions were not practicable. DE-OS No. 33 21 990 proposes a laser-optical surveying system, in which a laser beam revolves in a horizontal plane and strikes a stadia provided with a reflecting code system. The coded, reflected light signal is fed to photodetectors, so as to permit an electronic evaluation. This known levelling system has a very complicated construction and requires highly accurate adjustment, not only for the laser beam but also for the photodetectors.